


Until the hurting is gone

by ievaxol



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, i guess, listen man look at me i write for rarepairs i doubt anyone will look at these tags, theyre cute ok fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ievaxol/pseuds/ievaxol
Summary: Ume Ochazuke and Sukiyaki share a moment in the dark before she wakes up properly.





	Until the hurting is gone

Maybe this is for the best. Ume Ochazuke closed her eyes in anticipation of the final swing the Fallen would make, the one that would bring her down one last time. Every movement made her joints feel like they were on fire and the small comfort of warmth was offset by the knowledge that it came from her blood. Ume braced herself for the pain - 

 

\- and awoke in softness. Anguished cries had been replaced by silence and the stink of battle by lavender cotton. Where was she? Ume laid still, assessing the dull ache in her body. No doubt she was alive somehow. With a cautious shift, Ume let her eyes flutter open. Above her was a high wooden ceiling full of dancing shadows. A quick glance to her side revealed a lit candle to be the source and she watched the shadows, transfixed until a creak caught her attention.

“Relax.” 

Ume jolted and despite her body protesting she swiveled to try and find the voice. A sharp pain made her cry out and she collapsed back on the bed to the sounds of the stranger swearing softly.

“- you pulled my stitches.” 

“Who are you,” Ume exhaled with a wince, “and where am I?” She lifted her head and tried to make out the person at the end of the bed. Slowly, the face of a white-haired young man came into focus. He looked worried with one hand outstretched as if ready to steady her. 

His hands look gentle, Ume noted offhandedly.

“I’m a friend. Your human is safe. Now let me take a look at your wounds.” Upon hearing that Plum was safe it was as if all fight left Ume’s body. With a sigh she relaxed into the covers and the young man must have taken that as permission because he approached cautiously, pushing the sleeves back on his kimono.

Once again the room fell silent as Ume let the stranger examine her wounds, yellow eyes intently focused. Finally, he tsked and took a step back. “The good news is that you didn’t pull any needlework.” The young man pulled a hand through his hair and glanced away. “The bad news is it’ll leave a scar.”

“I don’t mind, as long as Plum is safe, I don’t…” Ume mumbled, reaching out. After a moments hesitation, the stranger took her hand in his and squeezed. Already Ume’s eyelids began to feel heavy and her breath slowed. She was too tired to see the expression on the strangers face soften nor notice him tucking the covers around her.

However the last thing on her mind before slipping back into sleep was that she had been right about his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Celcat on reddit for the translation of Ume Ochazuke’s backstory! https://www.reddit.com/r/FoodFantasy/comments/acrpaa/ume_ochazuke_backstory/
> 
> ‘twould not be my tumblr if i didnt insist on writing for the rarest of pairs, and the idea of Sukiyaki and Ume sharing a brief moment before she wakes up properly was too cute for me to let go


End file.
